The red, green and blues of Christmas
by Satan's Biographer
Summary: It's Christmas time on Voyager and Chakotay and the captain are together, for now. Hope you like it, please review :  Happy holidays!


**The ****red****, ****green**** and****blues**** of Christmas**

**Star Trek Voyager**

"What's on the schedule for today?" The captain asked as she sat behind her desk with a cup of hot

coffee in hand. She smiled over her cup at Chakotay as he looked over the ships manifest. He pulled at

his collar nervously as he felt her gaze on him. They had gotten together about six months ago, but they

were taking things slowly. He read the same line 3 times but just couldn't think properly, his mind was

on the upcoming holiday. "How are we going to celebrate Christmas this year?" He asked Kathryn

with his usual boyish grin. "Uhm aren't we doing the same thing we do every year, have a party in the

mess hall, Neelix will attempt to make a pumpkin pie and we'll all exchange gifts."

"Yes, but this year is a little different. Especially since we're only a few weeks from home." "And

because we're a couple." He nodded and put down the manifest. "I thought we could do something

special, just the two of us, we could go to a secluded cabin surrounded by snowy mountains in the

holodeck. It could have a fireplace, we could sit by it and drink hot chocolate." She raised her

eyebrows slightly at his last words. "Or coffee if you want." They both smiled knowing she had a slight

addiction to the stuff.

He had made his way around the desk, he leaned forward and put his hands on the arms of her chair

leaning in even closer. "So do you approve of my idea?" He made his brown eyes soften and even

pouted slightly as he waited for her answer. She sighed and shook her head smiling."How can I say

no." He gave her a huge smile and kissed her quickly. "I'll make all the arrangements." He hurried to

leave. "Right now, Christmas isn't for another two weeks." "I just want make sure everything's ready."

He said quickly and rushed out the door.

Time went by quickly, it was the day before Christmas Eve and everyone was excited. The captain sat

in her quarters waiting for Chakotay, she was thinking about her gift for Chakotay. She looked at the

brightly wrapped present in the corner, it was a painting of the planet they had been dropped off on

when they were sick. It seemed like such a long time ago now, she smiled as she remembered their time

there. She felt like she had been waiting for awhile and was finally becoming anxious. "Computer,

what time is it?" 'The time is twenty one hundred.' He was late and he wasn't usually. "Computer,

where is Commander Chakotay?" 'Commander Chakotay is in engineering.' "Engineering?" She asked

herself aloud as she got up and left her quarters.

She made her way to engineering but when she got there it seemed to be almost empty. There was an

ensign working near the warp core. "Where is everyone?" He turned and straightened when he saw

who was addressing him. "The chief asked all of us to clear out, but I stayed to fix a flux in the anti

matter." "B'Elanna asked you to leave?" "Yes Captain, she seemed to be busy with the Commander."

Then realizing how that could be a problem, he sputtered and turned red. "I should be going now." He

spewed out as he practically ran from the room.

Kathryn took a deep breath and walked further into engineering, as she made her way towards the back

she heard a muffled grunting noise. She rounded a corner and caught sight of what was the cause of the

noise. She let out a barely audible gasp at what she saw. B'Elanna had Chakotay shoved up against a

bulkhead and she was violently attacking his mouth with her own. Chakotay didn't seem to mind that

much since he had his hands on her shoulders and was moaning.

She couldn't stop the tears that started to flow, she reached her hand out to lean on something for

support but she hit a tool that was balanced. It clattered to the floor, Chakotay's eyes flew open and he

caught sight of her. He pulled his mouth away from B'Elanna and struggled to speak. "Kathryn, I-" It

was to late though, she had rushed from the room as fast as she could. He managed to escape from her

arms and ran after Kathryn. He ran all the way to her quarters and rang the door chime but she wouldn't

answer. He let out a long breath of air and leaned his forehead on the door. "Kathryn, please open the

door." His voice was pleading.

He was about to walk away when the door opened. She threw the present she had put hours of work

into out into the hall. "I don't want to talk to you or see you unless it is work related, as soon as we get

home I suggest we part ways for good." She tightened her jaw and her more tears silently fell. He

couldn't speak, he just stood there as her door slid closed. It felt like he had been standing outside her

door for an eternity but he finally gathered the strength to pick up the delicately wrapped present and

trudged to his quarters.

The days went by until their journey was finally over, they were home. There was a party in their

honour and they were given medals and promotions but Chakotay felt empty. He kept his eyes on

Kathryn the entire night but she didn't glance at him, not even once. He wanted to talk to her, to explain

what happened almost a month ago. In the end he left, he had caused her enough pain.

She had contacted her husband when they arrived but he had grown tired of hoping and waiting, he

had found someone else. As he walked outside he undid his collar and opened his uniform but he still

felt to hot. He went to stand near the water and took off the coat completely and threw it in angrily. He

went over how much pain he had caused her over the years in his head, what did he do to deserve her

for that short time. It was the greatest time of his life no matter how short, she made him so happy. He

let out a short laugh as a tear trickled down his cheek. He sighed and looked up at the sky as another

tear fell. "It's a little cold to be out without a coat." His eyes darted to her face but he didn't move.

"People were starting to look for you..." She looked at the ground, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"Kathryn, there's something you should know. It's about that night." She flinched when he said it but

she didn't leave.

He took a hesitant step towards her. She brought her gaze back up him again and she noticed the trails

that were left on his face from crying. She stepped forwards without thinking and reached out to wipe

them away. He gasped at the contact but then held her hand in place and leaned into it. "I never

betrayed you, I would never..." He closed his eyes and let out a shaky sigh. "B'Elanna, there was

something wrong with her, she grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall, I-" "It didn't seem to

bother you. You had your arms around her and you sounded quite happy." she cut in, her eyes clouded

with sadness. He opened his eyes and took her other hand, holding them both in his. "My arms were

around her because I was trying to push her away but she is half Klingon and the sounds I was making

were sounds of protest not enjoyment. I wanted nothing but to be with you in your quarters, I was on

my way there when she told me there was a problem in engineering she wanted me to look at." He

stopped when Kathryn had started to cry.

"I'm Sorry, I should go." He let go of her hands and turned to walk away but she grabbed his sleeve and

pulled him back. "I lost all this time with you because I wouldn't let you explain..." She sniffled but she

had a light in her eyes. He turned to face her again but he still looked empty and lost. Her face dropped

until she saw her favourite lopsided grin. "In that case." He took her hand and bent down. He chuckled

as he felt her whole body lock up. "I don't want to ever be separated from you, I don't want anyone else

and I especially don't want you to ignore me again so...Kathryn Janeway, will you marry me?" The

tears that fell from her eyes were no longer of pain but of pure happiness. She nodded and smiled

through her tears as he pulled her to him and kissed her.


End file.
